


The Cows

by CactusNoir



Category: TV Commercials
Genre: Cravendale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusNoir/pseuds/CactusNoir
Summary: "What if all the Cravendale adverts were in the same universe?"Cow sees a stranger on her way home.





	The Cows

She was on her way home from work when she saw him watching her from an alleyway, September mist pooling at his feet. She adjusted her grip on the bag of groceries in her mouth and kept walking. Normally she wouldn’t be cowed, hah, by by a lone punk by the side of the road, especially where Cravendale was involved but these days they always came in herds, loitering on street corners. If you saw one, you could be sure there were another six or seven close by. She didn’t need that kind of trouble. The streets weren't what they used to be these days. Cows congregating around town in the evenings, scoping out local supermarkets, tailing people home. Vandalism, theft and assault. Just two days ago a shop in the next town over had been looted during the night. Windows smashed, alarms destroyed. Nothing was stolen but the entire stock of Cravendale. 

People never seemed to notice the pattern, treating every incident as a standalone mystery. They’d declare it an amusing tale or an unfortunate accident and move on without batting an eyelid, seemingly unaware of the constant cows waiting in the shadows. Anyone suggesting the idea of a cow crime ring stealing all the milk would be laughed out of town, but she wouldn’t be surprised it some of the out-criers had vanished from more than just the public view.  
She wondered if her housemates had noticed yet, but she didn’t think so. Cyclist was currently training for the tour, and Pirate wasn’t usually one for taking in the local news (except the weather forecast and the shipping information). That, and they were all too busy with setting up the new milk bar these days to pay much attention to current affairs.

She’d only noticed herself when she was approached in the street by a cow asking if she’d join the cause. These country cows always seemed to assume they had complete bovine sympathy. She’d heard the arguments - that it was theirs by right, that the milk industry should belong to the cows, but if ‘the cows’ want it back so much, they could buy it from the shops like everybody else. It was plain old theft, and this was just tough talk from thugs who just wanted a reason to feel justified in their selfishness.

Still, she’d started doing doing the milk runs a little before they started running out of milk. (That was the great thing about cravendale: It stays fresh so you can keep it for longer.) It wasn’t that she thought guys couldn’t handle themselves, Pirate could throw a mean punch if needed to and Cyclist could outpace anyone, she’d be less likely to be disturbed. The cows couldn’t exactly argue that they were taking back what was theirs if they were stealing milk from an actual cow.

As she passed the bull turned back down into the alleyway, the evening suns rays catching on his red bike helmet before he entirely disappeared. Probably there wasn’t much point in standing around in a menacing manner if there was no one appropriate to be menaced.  
With any luck the rest of the gang would do the same, but they’d keep building the milk bar regardless. Their dream was so close and no one, be it cat, cow or criminal, was going to stop it from being awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I got dared to write a fan-fiction so this is my sort of practise/warm-up piece. (About the Cravendale adverts, because I am a bit nervous of messing with anyone's actual beloved series.) I've tried to write about the characters from the milk bar but during the 'so good the cows want it back' era of adverts, which is why it might seem a little OOC. The vibes of the different advertising campaigns are so different!
> 
> Also, by Galadriel's beard if anyone has any advice for how to improve, or just generally writing fan-fiction I am all ears! It's pretty terrifying and I have no idea how you make up what happens in the plot.


End file.
